User talk:Lune Crackham
Recent Edits Adept Lune Crackham, Your recent article on Harakon, was in direct violation of current wiki policy and had to be deleted. The policy states: "Another excellent place for information regarding Warhammer 40,000 is the site known as the Lexicanum, the largest repository of Warhammer 40,000-related information on the Internet. However, there have been copyright violations of this material here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki in the past, so if you choose to use the Lexicanum as a source for an article, please '''do not copy and paste those articles here word for word'. Use the information present there to produce a new and uniquely written article for this wiki, or please create a template indicating the source of the page's original design and its top five authors, just as is done for Wikipedia articles. Also, please do not copy and paste into this wiki any artwork that has been created solely and specifically for the Lexicanum, as that work is not available for fair use or sharing." Please refer to: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content ''Warhammer 40k:Creating Content] In the future, should such violations occur you face having your account temporarily suspended for a few days. Further violations will result in more severe punishments. You can always use Lexicanum as a reference, but please, DO NOT copy their content word-for-word. Always try to produce something both new and unique, otherwise you risk causing a rift with our sister-website - old drama which have laid to rest long ago. Thank you for your understanding and your compliance. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 20:30, March 26, 2017 (UTC) RE: Legio Xestobiax Question Adept Lune Crackham, To answer your question in regards to the meaning of 'Officio Fidelitas'. From High-Gothic, it basically translates into Low-Gothic as 'Officially Faithful', as the Latin meaning of fidelitas means 'faithful' or 'fidelity'. This term is basically the category of allegiance that informs a reader of the Loyalty or Treachery a Titan Legio is categorized as. For example, a traitor Titan Legion, such as the Legio Fureans are categorised as 'Traitoris Perdita', which basically translates as 'Betrayers - Lost Ones'. This categorization of Allegiance is also used when referring to the various Space Marine Legions' allegiance as well. Hope this answers your question. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 07:16, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Squats In answer to your question, the Squats are canon. However, they were removed from the game as a separate faction in the late 1990s-early 2000s and were essentially written out of the game as the article explains by having their homeworlds devoured by the Tyranids. Squat models were still allowed in the game if they were used as part of an Imperial Guard army using IG rules. However, for the first time, the Squats have been recognised in 8th Edition publications again this year, and so the community is hopeful that GW might actually restore them to the game as a fully playable faction. That may be wishful thinking, but we will see. In the future, when you have a question, please use the Discussions app or the Forums and do not ask questions on a page's Talk page, which is only for discussions about managing or altering the page's content. You are also far more likely to get a response in Discussions (use the link above or download the app on your smartphone in the iTunes or Google Android store), since these questions are what the app was created to answer, with the aid of the wider community. Montonius (talk) 20:32, December 13, 2017 (UTC)